Resident Evil Origns: Steve Burnside
by Nessio
Summary: Lo consecuente de todos esos hechos, provocó que el pelirrojo se encuentre aquí, sometido como animal de laboratorio.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original le pertenecen al maestro Shinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin más fin que el de entretener al público, así que por favor no me demanden._

 _Nota del autor: Estimados lectores, quiero agradecerles a todos por apoyar este proyecto que estamos llevando en conjunto, espero de todo corazón que lo estén disfrutando._

 _Quiero aprovechar el espacio para hacer una mención especial a mi beta GeishaPax, que, sin su constante presión social, yo no hubiese escrito nada. De verdad muchas gracias._

 _También quiero destacar a_ _Light of Moon 12_ _, que se animó a darle una revisada a este fic antes de ver la luz, créeme, fue muy importante._

" **Resident Evil Origns"**

" **Steve Burnside: Crónica de un adolescente no tan promedio"**

A veces uno no se da cuenta que en realidad no estás tan jodido como creías, hasta que realmente estás jodido.

Estar encarcelado cortesía de tu padre sin merecerlo, sí que era un golpe bajo, pero que por su misma imprudencia mataran a tu madre, definitivamente eso era tocar fondo.

Pero ¿que se supone que hizo su padre para meterlo en tal situación? Volverse en contra de la empresa donde laboraba, sí, a su papá le ganó la moral después de tantos años de saber el giro de la dichosa "farmacéutica"

Eso lo confesó rumbo a prisión y antes de encontrarse con ella: Claire Redfield.

Lo consecuente de todos esos hechos, provocó que el pelirrojo se encuentre aquí, sometido como animal de laboratorio.

Pero ¿A qué se dedicaba Steve antes de ser portador de un virus como lo es el T-Verónica?

A ser un completo idiota: no era el genio de la clase, mucho menos el ignorante del plantel, no era popular, sólo era uno más, existiendo únicamente para transitar por la vida.

Quizá y solo quizá lo único que realmente lo hacía destacar entre la mayoría eran su cabellera roja y la blanqueza de su piel. Imán para las chicas y los problemas, había partido caras las mismas veces que se la habían roto, sin ser buscapleitos ni algo por el estilo, solo era alguien defendiendo lo que tenía.

En casa, las cosas eran aparentemente normales, su padre trabajaba para la Corporación Umbrella, en el área de investigación y desarrollo, por lo que económicamente estaba bien sustentado, comida, techo, y uno que otro lujo no le faltaba. Su madre siempre fue dedicada a su familia, guerrera por naturaleza, pero tenía un defecto, quizá uno muy grande que la rebasaba por completo, nunca le llevaba la contra a su padre, ni aunque supiese que estaba mal.

Quizá solo de ser diferente, ese pequeño detalle, hubieran quitado lo imbécil de pensamiento a su padre y evitar la tragedia.

Era la misma historia, su mamá no quería mudarse, él estaba consciente de eso pero como el padre si tenía que irse, a ella no le quedó de otra que actuar cobardemente y aceptar sumisamente la decisión.

Puede parecer cruel de primera instancia escuchar eso, repudiar a sus propios padres, pero francamente era dolor brotando en forma de rabia, de impotencia.

¿Y es que quién en su sano juicio puede soportar el ver como matan a su madre? Al parecer nadie.

Para variar, en el inter de su estancia en Rockfort, papá tuvo su karma al convertirse en una de esas criaturas, probablemente por eso tuvo los huevos de jalar el gatillo y darle fin a su miseria, aunque siendo francos, eso lo desmoralizó por completo.

Luego, fue capturado, perdió conciencia cuando el virus entró a su torrente sanguíneo, de ahí solo un breve lapso de conciencia cuando descubrió en lo que se había transformado y como casi acaba con la vida de Claire, después todo fue oscuro, volviendo a la conciencia nuevamente para poder declararse a la pelirroja, justo para cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

O eso creía...

Tenía un dolor de cabeza jodido, el cuerpo embotado, no sabía dónde estaba.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, como si hubiese olvidado como, los pulmones le ardían al respirar y de moverse mejor ni hablar, era todo nuevo, como si acabase de nacer.

Un infernal pitido retumbaba en sus oídos

Al pasar de los segundos logró identificar que era un electrocardiógrafo.

De primera instancia no supo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, aún con la molestia en sus ojos causada por la luz que entraba a ellos, supo que estaba recostado en una especie de camilla en una cápsula.

Todo era extraño y confuso.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que en realidad él hubiese deseado, la cápsula en la que estaba comenzó a sonar y moverse, sintiendo como iba enderezando hasta quedar en posición vertical y de a poco fue dejando la opacidad para revelar la habitación en la que se hallaba, ahí no le quedó duda, estaba en un laboratorio. Segundos después, por fin dilucido todo, estaba vivo, sobrevivió a la Antártida, las preguntas consecuentes en su cabeza eran evidentes ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? y ¿quién lo tenía cautivo?

Dependiendo de la perspectiva, podría ser buena suerte o no, al laboratorio entró un caballero, imponía con el porte y la forma de caminar, no pudo reparar en más detalles ya que inmediatamente se fue al punto ciego.

—No quise creerlo, pero lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, ahora te admiro completamente maravillado, sabía del potencial latente del virus T-Verónica, mas nunca creí que un cadáver inservible a simple vista fuera a serme de tanta ayuda para mi actual proyecto. — el tono en la voz de aquel sujeto lo hizo estremecerse.

El pelirrojo intentó decir algo, pero nada pudo salir de su boca, todo en una muy buena imitación de un zombie.

—Déjame explicarte un poco de todo lo que ha pasado, en este momento tus funciones corporales y cognitivas acaban de reactivarse, eres como un mocoso recién nacido, aún no estoy seguro si conservas tus recuerdos, probablemente así sea. El informe indica que fuiste inyectado directamente con una muestra del virus, te hallaron sin signos vitales, extrajeron muestras de tu sangre para alimentar las investigaciones posteriores, pensaban desecharte después de ello, pero decidieron mantener el cuerpo y ponerlo observación para analizar cualquier posible reacción, tras un par de meses creían que la descomposición de todo tu organismo era cosa obvia, sin embargo descubrieron que todo seguía intacto. Investigaciones posteriores descubrieron que el virus conservaba tu cuerpo como si aún estuvieses vivo.

Steve escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras del hombre, a él le hubiese gustado que todo fuese una mentira, pero ante el peso de los sucesos estaba más que claro, no le mentían y muy probablemente no habría una situación favorable para poder escabullirse de esta.

—El que estés despierto ahora solo es indicativo de una sola cosa: la cepa del virus que corre por tu torrente sanguíneo es capaz de reanimar un cuerpo previamente infectado lo que lleva a pensar que si es empleado de una forma correcta, reanimará uno que no. El punto de quiebre es la criogenia, gracias a los archivos que extrajimos de Alexia Ashford, sabemos que el proceso tarda quince años en completarse.

El pelirrojo seguía escuchando al hombre que estaba frente a él, en su interior quería salir huyendo, por ello forcejeaba, en un intento vano de escapar, pero las cosas que decía ese sujeto y el inminente hecho de estar despierto sin aparente daño de lo vivido por culpa de Alexia le causaban una extraña inquietud por querer descubrir qué más había de fondo.

Y fue en ese pequeño viaje que hizo dentro de sus recuerdos que lo hicieron reaccionar, Claire Redfield, era tanto lo que pasaba por su cabeza que no había reparado en la Redfield.

—¿En dónde está Claire? — la claridad en su voz por fin se había hecho presente, esta sonaba distinta, grave y con más presencia, razonó un poco, obviamente ese cambio era producto del lapso de quince años bajo el influjo de la criogenia.

Al escucharlo lanzar esa pregunta, el caballero que lo acompañaba en la habitación, se

Postró frente a él, lo miró con una fascinación que le provocaba escalofríos, no era una buena señal.

—No tendría que darte información que sea relevante para este momento, pero es un excelente día, supongo que puedes saber un poco de lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, estás en el año dos mil trece, la persona que buscas, trabaja en una organización que se opone a nuestros ideales y ahora eres la piedra angular del proyecto del virus "A" eras la pieza que hacía falta en la ecuación, ahora, no quisiera quitarte la felicidad que debes estar sintiendo, lamentablemente, pese a ser un beneficio para la investigación, el que estés despierto también significa un riesgo. — mientras explicaba esto último, el hombre avanzó hacia una terminal, en la cual tecleó unos comandos, revelando un dispositivo dentro de un contenedor. Tenía forma de un arácnido, seis brazos en forma de punta alrededor de un centro rojo. El hombre no tardó en tomarlo en sus manos y avanzar peligrosamente hacia él.

—Maldita sea, déjame en paz, ¿Quién demonios eres? — la desesperación en la voz de Steve era evidente, el forcejeo era mayor, pero era inútil, el agarre en sus tobillos y en sus muñecas era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a raya su aún embotado cuerpo.

—Cierto, que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Glenn Arias soy uno de los más grandes visionarios que ha dado este planeta y pronto, muy pronto van a reconocerme como tal.— se jactaba el caballero frente a sus ojos, con una sonrisa demencial, estaba tan concentrado en poder zafarse que no pudo percatarse del momento en el que Arias tecleaba algo en la terminal de la cápsula, un grillete más salió para inmovilizar su cuello y abrir la cápsula, Glenn sin esperar ni un segundo más, puso el objeto que anteriormente sacó justo en su pecho, de inmediato las patas de dicho objeto se clavaron en su piel, yendo más profundo, pudo sentir como un líquido lo inundaba.

Sin poder evitarse, la risa desquiciada de Arias se mezcló con el desgarrador grito que salió de la boca de Steve.

—Lamento hacerte esto Steve pero no me puedo permitir un error tan grande como dejarte vagar así sin más, esa toxina en tu pecho me va a permitir controlar tus acciones, pero aún no es momento de mandarte a la acción, supongo que lo ideal será que vuelvas a dormir, no perderás tus recuerdos, pero mientras tengas esa sustancia en tu organismo, cada uno de tus movimientos va a ser controlado por mí, básicamente me perteneces. — Glenn seguía hablando con esa emoción desquiciada originada por ver casi concretadas sus maléficas intenciones. Steve por su parte podía ver y sentir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero comenzaba a dejar de luchar como si sus actos ya nos los pudiese controlar, dando sentido a lo que estaba escuchando.

Steve había dejado de forcejear, se mantenía quieto en su lugar. Arias por su parte tomó una nueva muestra de la sangre del pelirrojo antes de programar su cápsula y regresarlo al sueño criogénico.

Pese a no poder moverse a voluntad, Burnside seguía consciente, mantenía el anhelo de que todo eso hubiese sido un sueño, volvió a pensar en Claire, ahora, con toda la certeza del mundo sabía que se encontraba bien, en el fondo también tenía esa vaga esperanza de reencontrarse con ella, no supo en que momento pasó, pero el sueño lo embargó, no podía hacer más, no en esas condiciones, estaba jodido.

Como si de un deja vu se tratase, abrió los ojos, intentó moverse pero fracasó miserablemente, en ese momento Steve supo que esa pesadilla era la más cruel de las realidades.

La cápsula en la que estaba se movió como la primera vez que despertó, pero al mirar la sala en la que supuso había de encontrarse descubrió que no era la misma, se veía más lúgubre, más austera.

Casi de inmediato, por la puerta de ese sitio, entró una rubia enfundada en un traje de cuero negro, sin mediar palabra con él, se dispuso a valorar su estado físico.

Sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera la más mínima, se paró frente a él para dar un último chequeo, fueron unos segundos, quizá eternos.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por un caballero, semblante serio, vestimenta negra, gafas oscuras incluidas, no tardó mucho para que tomara palabra.

—No me conoces, pero esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, hagamos que esto valga la pena. María, libéralo y preséntale los documentos con la información de su primer misión, con su ayuda vamos a tomar revancha por lo que hicieron a tu padre, a tu amigo y a mis planes.

La rubia, se limitó a teclear un par de comandos en la máquina liberando a su ahora compañero, Steve pudo sentirse libre, se mantenía de pie, más no pudo hacer algo adicional, era ajeno a sus acciones todavía.

—Sígueme. — la voz era monocorde, tan inexpresiva como su rostro, pero fue suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionará siguiendo a esa rubia que estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta.

—Y Steve, más te vale no fallar en tu misión, ¿entendido?

—Entendido. — fue la respuesta en automático que dió el pelirrojo antes de salir por esa puerta que lo llevaría a algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría, no tenía opción, no podía hacer nada.


End file.
